(ESPAÑOL) Ultimate Spider-Man What If?: Spider-Man & Kitty Pryde
by ImTheStoryteller
Summary: Spider-Man y Kitty Pryde nunca terminaron su relación amorosa en un universo alterno: Tierra 1611. La historia toma lugar durante y después del comic de "La Muerte De Spider-Man" en el universo Ultimate.
1. Abandonado A Morir -01

_Nueva York – Noche_

_Punto de Vista de Peter Parker_

***BAM***

Vamos… araña genéticamente alterada que me mordió, tu viniste y me convertiste en Spider-Man, tú que –ow- arruinaste totalmente mi vida, tú eres la razón por la que estoy aquí con una herida de bala, muchísimas –ow- gracias, lo menos que puedes hacer… es darme fuerza… para sacar mi trasero de aquí y…

Tengo que llegar… a un hospital… oh dios, me gustaría darle las gracias a los demás superhéroes por dejarme aquí creyendo que estoy muerto… o dejarme aquí a sangrar hasta la muerte… de cualquier forma… les doy las gracias sarcásticamente… ¿ya mencioné… cuánto duele esto? Porque si no lo he hecho… duele muchísimo. Ok… asumamos que los demás superhéroes están… ocupados con una batalla para evitar la destrucción de la tierra… que es más importante que un simple… sangrado hasta la muerte… adolescente, si… asumamos que el Capitán América me pagó mi demente e… increíble acto de valentía para salvar su vida, dejándome aquí… a morir… ow…

Ok, hospital, pero este… es el fin, lo sabes ¿verdad? Aquí es donde… me saco la máscara y le enseño al mundo… quien soy. No puedo ir al hospital sin… desenmascararme. Todos sabrán quien soy realmente… por la mañana. O era… porque estoy seguro… que ya no podré seguir siendo Spider-Man. Era, porque… suena gracioso, no puedo ser Spider-Man y Peter Parker. No puedo hacer esto una vez sea descubierto, lo cual es una pena porque esto realmente estaba funcionando para mi. Como pueden ver (me taparé las heridas con mi telaraña) *thwapp* ugh… por supuesto, que esta era la forma de como esto iba a terminar para mí. *thwapp* bien, eso debería mantener mis adentros dentro… amenos hasta que llegue al… oh no… ahí están… Norman Osborn con los villanos mas poderosos a los que me he enfrentado… tengo que ir… por ellos…-Nnn-.

_Nueva York – Noche - Casa de Peter Parker_

_Punto de Vista de La Antorcha Humana_

Hey, Bobby mira, dejaron una nota: "Salgan de la casa inmediatamente y llamen tan pronto como consigan un lugar seguro. ¿Por qué no llevas tu teléfono contigo?" –Porque no llevas tu teléfono contigo?-preguntó Bobby –porque si lo llevo se derretirá al estar en llamas-, caminamos hacia la puerta mientras hablamos –conseguir un lugar seguro? Eso suena críptico- dijo Bobby –Tu eres el que no quería una vida normal- -yo quería besar a una chica- respondió Bobby. Abrimos la puerta y enseguida vemos a un montón de personas fuera de la casa… espera… -¿Puedo ayudarlos?-pregunto con mirada seria –¿Qué es esto?-pregunta Bobby, hay un hombre de cabellera marrón, por alguna razón no lleva camisa y está en medio de todos, delante de ellos nos mira enojado –Peter Parker. Sáquenlo. Ahora-Dice el hombre, espera… sé quiénes son, los seis siniestros! –Yo se quién eres. Eres Norman Osborn-Le digo enojado –Peter Parker. Ahora-Dice Norman Osborn –Una mejor idea, se van rápido de aquí…-me envuelvo en llamas- o se van a tener que pintar unas nuevas cejas!- Norman se transforma en el Duende Verde y nos gritamos uno al otro y nos atacamos con fuego, produciéndose un choque de nuestros poderes.

Norman no pudo contraatacar mi llamarada, parece que lo estoy hiriendo aunque es difícil de saber cuándo él también se puede cubrir en fuego, aumento la temperatura de mis llamas rápidamente y sin dejarle siquiera respirar vuelvo a lanzarle otra llamarada –Si! ¿¡Cómo se siente eso?!- de repente escucho a Bobby –Johnny cuidado!- me volteo y veo una enorme mano de arena –¿arena? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué me pique la ropa interior?- le digo mientras sonrío, no creo que pueda… -Ufff!- El hombre de arena me aplasta con su puño enorme de arena, tengo arena en la boca… y en todo mi cuerpo en general… -caff!- después de vomitar arena veo como electro ataca a Bobby con un disparo de electricidad y cae por el impacto, tengo que ayudarlo -¡Llamas a-!- no pude ni terminar de encenderme, ¡el hombre de arena me aplastó de nuevo!

_Narrador_

Bobby, alias Iceman vuelve a la pelea y se enfrenta con Vulture, Kraven, Electro y Sandman –Enserio, como es que todos estos niños con poderes están aquí? Como sabían que veníamos?- Dijo Vulture mientras volaba con sus alas robóticas, Electro vuela hacia Bobby para atacarlo –Ellos no sabían, viste la mirada en sus caras? Hielo? Fuego? Enserio?-Dijo Electro quien enseguida lanzó un rayo hacia Iceman, este sale volando hacia una de las casas cercanas a la pelea. –Osborn está vivo- Dice Sandman viendo al derrotado Duende Verde –si pero, wow-Dice Vulture sorprendido –No lo entiendo, este es el lugar correcto o no?- Dice Sandman –Si, este es el lugar correcto, el chico debe estar escondido como una—Vulture es interrumpido por Kraven –Todos los vecinos han llamado, las autoridades estarán aquí pronto-, Electro mira a su alrededor –Bueno, entonces será mejor que nos movamos, Parker?!- El grupo de villanos ven al joven superhéroe que estaban buscando parado en medio de la calle mirándolos, Vulture no puede esperar y saca sus alas, volando rápidamente hacia Spider-Man –Sabes lo que le hiciste a mi vida?!- gritó Vulture mientras se preparaba para atacar, pero entonces Peter disparó su telaraña hacia la cara del Vulture, y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano por el dolor de la bala que tiene incrustada, gira sobre su eje y lanza al villano por los aires, lleno de sudor y enojo desafía a los villanos restantes –Quien… es el que sigue?-

_Casa de Kitty Pryde _

_Punto de Vista de Kitty Pryde _

-Ugh! No hay nada para hacer y Peter no contesta el teléfono… bueno, en realidad jamás contesta de todas formas, mejor me voy a distraer con la tele un rato- se enciende el televisor y—"Norman Osborn, quien ahora se hace llamar el Duende Verde acaba de matar al Doctor Otto Octavius, quien anteriormente había estado junto con Norman Osborn en varios de sus crímenes, se desconoce por qué el villano decidió matar a uno de los suyos, se desconoce hacia donde se dirige el grupo de criminales, les recomendamos cerrar las puertas y ventanas de sus casas y llamar a las autoridades al avistar cualquier actividad sospechosa"- No… ¡Peter!

* * *

**Hola! Soy TheStoryTeller! Gracias por haber leído el primer capitulo de mi nuevo FanFiction, espero que les haya gustado :D este capitulo mostró muchas cosas que ya estaban en el comic de Ultimate Spider-Man en "La Muerte de Spider-Man", pero de aquí en adelante habrán menos escenas y diálogos de los cómics, se los aseguro ;) déjenme sus reviews sobre el Fanfiction **** quiero oírlos**


	2. La Confrontación -02

_Nueva York – Noche_

_En las calles_

La noche era silenciosa en Nueva York, las calles estaban vacías, las puertas de los negocios estaban cerradas al igual que todas las ventanas de los neoyorquinos, en medio de la calle se llega a avistar una figura femenina, es Kitty Pryde quien corre hacia Brooklyn para ayudar al chico al que ama.

-Como puede estar vivo Norman Osborn?! Peter me dijo que le habían disparado en la cabeza, demonios, espero que no sea demasiado tarde… demonios esto era mas fácil cuando tenia transporte con los X-Men- pensó la nerviosa adolescente

_Nueva York _

_Fuera de la casa de Peter Parker_

El joven y herido superhéroe estaba ante las cuatro peligrosas figuras de supervillanos, Peter necesitaba acabar con la pelea, no sabía cuánto más aguantaría ese día.

-Gana tiempo- Pensó Peter

-"SHIELD y los demás héroes están justo detrás de mi, estoy hablando de todos ellos: Iron-Man, Thor, Capitán América, el tipo gigante, el chico flecha purpura, el tipo con la cosa que… uh, parpadea…"-Mintió

-No les dejes saber que estás a punto de caer-

-"Si ustedes muchachos se rinden haré que ellos lo sepan. Yo haré que lo—"

-"Patrañas"- Interrumpió Electro

-"Disculpa?"- preguntó Peter Nervioso

-"Si, tienes razón"-Agregó Kraven

-Uh, Oh-

-"Mirenlo, el es un desastre"-Dijo Kraven confiado

-"Atrapenlo!"-Gritó Sandman

Los villanos estaban preparados para arremeter contra Peter, Kraven se apresuró y disparó, a lo que Peter se echó hacia atrás y calló en el suelo, delante de Peter se encontraba un hidrante y aprovechó su oportunidad, velozmente mientras el disparo aún estaba encima de el le dio una patada a la cabeza del hidrante y utilizó su superfuerza arácnida para dirigir el agua hacia el grupo de villanos.

Peter no se detuvo ahí, sabia que eso no los detendría, asique disparó el pecho de el debilitado Electro (el villano mas afectado por el agua) y lo atrajo hacia si mismo, golpeándole en la cara con todas sus fuerzas dejándolo fuera de combate, Peter sudando de el cansancio y el dolor vió a la multitud que se formó en su vecindario

-"Alguien podría llamar al 911? No… estoy muy bien aquí… creo que me han disparado"-Dijo el exhausto superhéroe

En la multitud las personas empezaron a llamar a la policía, y cuando Peter creyó que todo había terminado…

-"Spider-Man! Cuidado!"-Dijo un niño de la multitud

El arácnido se volteó para ver como Sandman lo ahogaba en arena, Peter luchaba por mantenerse en pie y vivo, pero Sandman era rápido y en poco tiempo cubrió al superhéroe hasta la cabeza, fue entonces cuando Peter usó toda la fuerza que tuvo para sacar su mano de entre la arena y disparar una telaraña hacia una de las casas para zafarse de el villano, el arácnido iba a columpiarse cuando Vulture voló hacia el a toda velocidad y de una patada lanzó a Spider-Man contra el techo de un auto, rebotando en el y cayendo al suelo, rápidamente se levantó para ver el Vulture lanzarle dos granada

-Mierda, olvidé que el hace eso- Pensó –"Todos corran!"-advirtió a la multitud

Peter hizo rápidamente un escudo de red para intentar atrapar las granadas, una de ellas pasó por encima de las telarañas explotando contra el adolorido adolescente quién voló por los aires hasta caer al suelo, sin dejarle levantarse siquiera Sandman hizo un puño gigante de arena y golpeó al arácnido, quien impactó contra un buzón.

-Donde demonios está la policía? Los X-Men? Deberia llamar a Ki—Pensó Peter antes de ser interrumpido por una de sus vecinas

-"Peter? Eres Peter Parker? El chico de May Parker? Ven—ven conmigo si quieres vivir"-Dijo la bienintencionada mujer del vecindario

Seguidamente Sandman apareció preparado para aplastar al joven superhéroe cuando de repente Electro le disparó a Sandman

-"¿Qué hiciste?!"- preguntó el sorprendido Vulture

-"Solo hay una cantidad de cosas que voy a aguantar de un niño de 13 años que sabe que debió morir hace diez minutos. Si Osborn está caído entonces este es mio"- Dijo el villano

-"Eso no estuvo bien"- Dijo Sandman molesto

-"Oh deja de llorar, estas bien"- Dijo Electro

-"Entonces toma el tiro"- Insistió Vulture impaciente

-"Quiero ver su cara cuando lo haga, quiero verla"-Dijo Electro sintiéndose ganador

-"Electro quiero decirte que… fuiste mi mas grande adversario y fue un honor pelear contigo, ah no, espera, ese no fuiste tu, apenas si pensé en ti una segunda vez"- Dijo Spider-Man

-"Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, nosotr—"Dijo Electro antes de ser interrumpido por el impacto de una bala contra su pecho

Fue un disparo de la tia May de Peter, quien por una llamada de una de sus vecinas regresó a Nueva York preocupada por su sobrino


End file.
